Cadge
by Arella1
Summary: "So, you're not mad that Gaara pretty much called you his property?"Kagome frowned."He didn't. He claimed my clan; we're his family now. Which means I can beat you without feeling too badly about it, since you're his brother. Makes us family by extension."Gaara stepped closer to Kagome, ignoring Kankurō. "I'm not your brother," he insisted lowly.
1. Trapped

**AN:** I couldn't help it. I _love_ Gaara and have been toying with several ideas for a while now. My muse finally gifted me with this. I'm looking at about sixteen chapters right now, all of which will be at least a thousand words. Please let me know what you think, as I play with Naruto's timeline like crazy.

* * *

They were just inside Fire territory when it happened. A glowing pink dome snapped up and around the Three Sand Siblings, trapping them in a jutsu unlike any they'd ever encountered. Gaara narrowed his eyes as the dome floated up and shot off in a different direction, effectively separating them from the rest of the Sand nin. None of their attacks affected it-even Gaara's sand was rendered useless the moment it touched the dome.

Soon, the three found themselves in an outdoor arena, several people watching soberly as they descended. Gaara quickly analyzed the group, dismissing all but one as not worth his time. The only interesting person there was the young girl with glowing pink eyes; obviously the one who controlled the trap. Sniffing, Gaara flexed his fingers at the sweet scent of power radiating from her. Oh, he wanted to fight _her_. Something inside him was riveted by her; drawn to her with a strength he'd never experienced.

"What have you done to the One-Tail?" the old man standing before the group demanded.

That was _not_ what they'd been expecting. Blinking, Gaara stepped closer, nearly touching the dome.

"He's sealed in me," he sneered, seeing no reason to beat around the bush about it. "Who are _you_?"

The man frowned. "I am Aito Higurashi and this is the Higurashi clan. We've waited long years for Lord Shukaku to return to us. Why…why would you do this to him?"

Temari's brows furrowed. "Wait, your clan _likes_ Shukaku?"

"Of course. He was a guardian of our village-our clan-until one day he disappeared. We have slept until the time of his return neared so that we may once more welcome him."

Temari gaped and even Gaara was startled by that. When he turned his mind to the demon, he found Shukaku unnaturally sober. Instead of taunting him, the tanuki looked away and sighed.

"I was welcomed with them as I was nowhere else. I protected them and they provided me with healing and power boosts. The Higurashi clan is great healers with only one or two warriors in each generation. Kagome, the girl with the pink eyes, is one of them."

Focusing on the girl now that he had a name, Gaara noticed her watching him steadily. Deciding that he would like to know more about a clan that could give him more power and seemingly earn the loyalty of Shukaku, Gaara answered Aito's question.

"Shukaku has been sealed inside me since before I was born."

Kankurō scowled at his brother just giving up the answers. Gaara paid him no heed, fascinated by the way Kagome gasped, tears filling her eyes at that news. Aito paled and motioned to her.

"Kagome, can you separate them without killing either?"

Approaching the dome, she paused directly in front of Gaara. A foreign chakra washed over him, leaving a soft, tingling feeling behind. It ripped a growl of pleasure from him. Her eyes widened and she leaned forward instead of running as anyone else would have.

"Kagome?" the leader asked, bringing her attention away from him.

Gaara snarled at Aito when Kagome stepped away. She stilled and then shifted closer once more, surprising him.

"I cannot. The seal damaged both of their souls such that they are dependent upon each other." She looked back at Gaara. "I'm sorry."

Unnerved at her genuine remorse, Gaara only nodded. Her gaze stayed on him a moment before she brightened.

"But, I can _merge_ you!" she exclaimed. "I can heal your souls by merging them. The seal will fall away and neither of you will have the…instability that you do now. Since Lord Shukaku is literally made up of chakra, I can guide you two together."

" _What_?!" Temari shrieked.

Aito's expression turned thoughtful as Gaara wondered at such a possibility.

"What effect would this have on them otherwise?" the old man asked.

Kagome bit her lip. "What's your name?" she softly asked Gaara.

Teal eyes focused on her. "Gaara of the Sand," he replied, taking in her reaction, all his senses trained on the one presenting the most interest to him.

"You would most likely keep your humanoid form, Lord Gaara," she told him. "However, I wouldn't be surprised if you were able to access Lord Shukaku's true form, too."

"Release the demon?" Kankurō shook his head adamantly. "No way!"

"It is not _your_ decision," Aito rebuked swiftly. "What would you choose, Lord Gaara, Lord Shukaku?"

The idea was tempting to them both for various reasons. Shukaku saw this as another step in increasing his power and Gaara wanted to fully control his own body. Keeping his eyes on Kagome, the red headed boy silently marveled at _her_ control and power. She had yet to waver in holding the dome. Shukaku whispered a word to him that had him straightening.

"Fight me, _priestess_ ," he rumbled. "Fight me and I will let you do this if you are not as weak as your clansmen."

Blindsided, she frowned at him and tipped her head to the side. "You'll leave us as soon as you're merged if I do."

Reaching out, Gaara pressed his hand to the dome, hissing at the pleasure/pain of it. "If you can stand in the end, I'll claim you and your clan."

" _Gaara!_ " Temari recoiled, flabbergasted. "You can't promise that! Their village is in Fire territory."

Aito shook his head. "Our village has long remained independent of anyone but ourselves and Lord Shukaku. Very well, Lord Gaara of the Sand, if you merge with Lord Shukaku and guard us as he ever has, we will give our loyalty to you. We will continue the pact our forefathers swore with him."

Stepping back, the man nodded to Kagome. With a quick flick of her fingers, she released the dome, her eyes turning a deep cobalt blue as the pink power faded. She drew back to the other side of the arena, listening to something one of the clan Elders whispered hurriedly to her.

Kankurō and Temari swarmed Gaara, protesting this course of action once more. He shot them a look that had them shutting up quickly. Frustrated, they moved to stand with the spectators as Aito held up a hand.

"Do not fail me, Kagome," he warned.

Bowing, Kagome acknowledged him and then slid into a defensive stance just as a gong rang out.

The fight that erupted was long and very brutal, Gaara reveling in the rush of the challenge she presented. He'd never faced anyone who could keep up with him the way she was-her spiritual powers proving a successful counter to his sand.

"Your blood smells _divine_ ," he taunted her as she skidded back from a blow he'd managed to land.

Kagome panted and narrowed her eyes at him. Reaching up, she buried her fingers in the wound in her shoulder before flinging the liquid at him.

"Try a taste of _this_ then. Blades of Blood!" she called as the droplets shifted into weapons that cut through nearly anything.

Barely dodging them, Gaara laughed in delight. "Yes! Show me everything you have, little priestess!"

A blast of her power had his sand falling.

Temari watched it all, nervously biting her lip as Gaara became more and more unhinged the longer Kagome was able to fight him. The younger girl shook her right arm, something that looked like white liquid metal slithering down it to end at deadly points on her fingers. When Gaara once more attacked with his sand, she flickered out of sight. A moment later, his sand fell as it hit a barrier.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Kagome snarled, appearing slightly above Gaara and bringing her reinforced hand down to slash at him.

He managed to avoid the worst of the blow, but it'd been so quick and so perfectly timed with her distraction, that Kagome did still catch his upper arm. Leaping away, Gaara stared with wide eyes at the wound, fascinated by the sight of his own blood, having never experienced such. His ultimate defense had failed in the face of her reiki.

Inside him, Shukaku was laughing maniacally, elation surging so forcefully, Gaara was hit with it as well. Turning calculating, intrigued eyes on the priestess, he let the insanity crawl across his face.

"Again," he demanded, gathering his sand and plucking her from the air when she leapt away. "Again, priestess! I want to feel your power! Why should I claim you?"

Grunting, Kagome flared her reiki, dissipating the coffin that had caught her. She landed on one knee and looked up in time to see another barrage of sand coming at her.

"Wind Scar!" She yelled, sweeping her reinforced arm up and sending out a jutsu unlike anything the Suna nin had seen.

It split Gaara's attack and hit his shield so hard it cracked. Breathing heavy with excitement, Gaara let Shukaku come to the front of his mind, his sand moving to form part of the tanuki's body.

"So strong," he growled. "But, can you fight the One-Tail as well?"

Kagome froze in shock. "Lord Shukaku?"

Sand struck out at her, snapping her attention back to the task at hand. Temari was a bundle of nerves by the time Gaara-or Shukaku-finally ended the battle by trapping Kagome under the sheer weight of his sand. To her astonishment, however, he didn't smother the girl-even after Shukaku was once more sealed. Crouching beside Kagome's head, Gaara grinned wickedly and leaned over to lick the blood off her cheek.

A pleased growl spilled from him as he savored the flavor. "Your power saturates every part of you, pretty little priestess."

Kagome shocked Gaara's siblings by relaxing at the bizarre action. Gaara pulled his sand back into his gourd, allowing Kagome to breathe and try to recover. A woman hurried into the arena, healing chakra at her fingertips. Gaara growled viciously at her, making her stop and bow her head obediently.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and painfully clawed her way to her feet. It looked like it took every bit of strength she had to bow to Gaara. Even her strange weapon had disappeared.

"Lord Gaara," she gritted out, holding her wounds, "are you satisfied?"

His sand spilled out and wrapped around her, picking her off her feet. Kagome didn't struggle, only watched him expectantly. Gaara crossed his arms as he noted her instinctively relying on him to support her, now that the fight was over. That confused him, as did his restraint at the end. He could have killed her with that final attack, but he'd given her the opportunity to satisfy his demand.

"Higurashi is mine," he declared.

Kagome smiled before passing out, having fulfilled his conditions. Gaara brought her closer and examined her features curiously. Absently, he motioned for the healer to approach and allowed her to set about fixing the priestess. Strange that he no longer desired her blood to be spilled. With her power drained, he should find her repulsive in her weakness. Instead, he was finding it fascinating how small she was compared to how much of an opposition she'd proven to be. She was strong enough to withstand being claimed. Gaara wondered at Shukaku's insistence of that point, but acknowledged that the new pact would need a binder.

"Lord Gaara? Would you allow me to heal you as well?" the healer asked respectfully.

Glancing to her, he agreed, realizing just how battered he was after that fight. It made him want to lick Kagome again, just to taste the evidence of her strength.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Merging!**

 **(Also, Happy Saint Patrick's Day!)**


	2. Merged

**AN:** I am still so nervous about breaking into the Naruto world. Thank you all for your amazing support! I _really_ hope that the story satisfies. Gaara's tricky to strike the right balance between shy kid and fierce demon, lol. Your reviews really help me stay on track and encourage me to keep going, even when I get stuck. (Like with Kagome and Thranduil. Major writer's block there. Stupid Elves.)

* * *

Kagome knelt before the Clan Elders, the genin from Suna at her back.

"You did well, granddaughter," Aito praised. "Lord Gaara, Lord Shukaku, are you prepared?"

Gaara settled beside her, his actions speaking for him. Kagome turned and bowed before holding up her hands.

"I must have contact with you," she half-apologized, hesitantly meeting his otherworldly eyes.

Tipping his head to the side, he narrowed his eyes. She didn't back down and he eventually nodded. Raising her fingers, she placed them on his temple, drawing in a sharp breath at the power sparking between them. His chakra fairly latched onto hers and before she knew it, she was in his mind, facing both him and Shukaku.

The tanuki sighed mournfully, his ears back as she brightened.

"Lord Shukaku!" she exclaimed, bowing deeply and barely containing her excitement at seeing him again.

He chuckled as his ears swiveled towards her. "Little Kagome. Still trying so hard to save your people and protect me at the same time. Why do you continue to struggle?"

Brows together, she touched her heart. "Because I love my family more than I do myself. I love _you_ , Lord Shukaku. I even care about Lord Gaara."

Gaara's face registered surprise. "I caused you the most pain possible without killing you or damaging you irreparably," he protested.

Kagome didn't falter, even as she internally flinched at such a blatant confession. "You tested me. If I, a Higurashi nin, could not stand before you and be found worthy of your strength, you would have left us to fend for ourselves. I knew this before the fight and I knew that your regard was worth breaking myself open to secure for my clan. As we would demand much from you, it is only right that you demand much from me." She smiled. "And my clan was worth dying for if you _had_ decided to kill me. You didn't and proved that you are an honorable warrior. Besides, anyone who is so compatible with Lord Shukaku must be special. As I call him friend, I hope to also call you, Lord Gaara."

Shukaku grinned nastily while Gaara gaped.

"If you merge us, know that it will cause far-reaching ripples you cannot escape from, girl. The boy shall have my instincts and I shall have his form."

Kagome looked at Gaara, who was watching them with something like confusion. It was the most human expression she'd yet seen on his face.

"Will you protect my clan?"

He nodded slowly.

"Then we will protect you, Lord Gaara of the Sand."

Offering her hand, she waited until the boy took it and then placed her other hand in Shukaku's paw. Centering herself, Kagome called up her spiritual powers and began the long process of combining the two broken souls.

She didn't expect to catch flashes of their lives as she did so. Not everything, but enough to know that both were terribly hurt. Their emotional scars were such that Kagome couldn't hold back her need to help them. She opened her memories, flooding them with as much love and affection as she could. Gaara shook violently at the onslaught as he and Shukaku gradually became one. Their separate bodies blurred until finally, only a singular entity was holding her hands, her affection cycling through him in a never-ending circle.

"What is this?" he rasped.

"This is love. This is me," she smiled, her mental form flickering as she finished the merger.

With a jolt, Kagome came back to herself and fell forward due to her chakra being almost totally drained. She felt corded arms come around her, supporting her as she was barely able to keep her eyes open.

Rolling her head back, she found Gaara staring at her with an inscrutable look. His ears were now those of Shukaku-red triangles on top of his head-and his features had become ethereal. One of the Elders must have stepped closer because Gaara snarled-flashing deadly fangs-and his chakra _exploded_ from him. Cradling her against his chest, he rolled to his feet and stared around the room.

"I uphold the pact between the former One-Tail and the Higurashi Clan; resealed on the sacrifice of your granddaughter," he declared.

Temari felt fear freeze her insides at the sight of her now fully demonic brother. The only thing that kept her in place was the small nin resting trustingly in his arms. When the girl turned her face into Gaara's chest, she wondered what the hell this meant for Suna and the rest of the world.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

Gaara's explosion of power, accepted by Kagome, had bound the clan to him just as they'd been when Shukaku still roamed free. The Elders convened again later to determine the best way to assist him in his new form.

"You will need to train, Lord Gaara, to harness your restored and expanded power," Kaede, the healer who had tended him after the fight, stated.

Temari shifted beside him. She didn't utter a sound, but he could easily guess where her and Kankurō's thoughts lay.

"We are in the middle of a mission, on our way to the chūnin exams," Gaara informed the Elders.

Aito hummed thoughtfully, stroking his beard. "There is a technique our clan can use to aid you. It is a time bubble with a conjured trainer customized to a person's power level. All our nin must overcome its challenge. While within, you will have as much time as you require, however mere hours will pass outside."

Kankurō sat forward at that. "I've never heard of such. That would be highly beneficial to Suna."

The Elders frowned at him. "This is a clan technique that takes the majority of the clan to perform. Only our own or Lord Gaara may use it."

Intrigued, Gaara inclined his head. "That is acceptable."

His siblings were displeased, but there was little they could do save leave him or let him have his way. Gaara wasn't overly concerned, though the memory of Kagome's words about family flashed in his mind. She'd been willing to die for hers, making him wonder if perhaps her unyielding strength was bolstered by that bond. When she'd opened herself to him, she'd shown him how powerful her feelings were-how warm her life was because she loved others more than herself.

"Would you allow my siblings to enter as well?" he asked before he could second guess himself.

Temari glanced to him in pleased surprise as Aito's eyes narrowed. The Elders murmured amongst themselves. Gaara waited patiently until they reached a decision.

"We will allow this only in deference to _you_ , Lord Gaara," Aito relented. "If you'll come to the arena in an hour, we should have preparations finished by then."

Bowing, the siblings left the room. Temari grinned at Gaara when they were outside and away from the clan.

"Thanks, Gaara," she said, for the first time addressing him without reservation.

It made Gaara's chest hurt in a good way, confusing him. Opting to think on it later, he shrugged uncomfortably. Kankurō's brows lifted curiously at his brother's unusual reaction. Though he was as feral as ever since the merging, he also seemed more _connected_ to what was happening around him.

"Lord Gaara!" an excited voice called.

The three turned and found Kagome hurrying to catch up with them. Her eyes brightened when they met Gaara's as she came to a stop near him.

"I just heard you're to face the Bubble," she said in a rush. "That's fantastic! I ranked Inuyasha as a teacher, but I bet you'll get Sesshōmaru."

Temari was taken aback by the girl's happiness at speaking to Gaara. She was treating him like a normal person. When he returned the conversation, his sister nearly fell over.

"Sesshōmaru?"

Kagome nodded. "Gramps told you about the teachers matching the student's strength, right? The hardest two are Sesshōmaru and Inuyasha with Sesshōmaru at the top. Sesshōmaru is a dog demon and Inuyasha is a half demon. No one's ranked Sesshōmaru in…well, I actually don't know if _anyone's_ been strong enough to face him." She shrugged. "Inuyasha beat the hell out of me, but he was a good teacher once he got over having to train a 'weak little girl.' "

She said the last in a sarcastic, deep voice that was obviously an imitation of her teacher.

Gaara was highly interested in the thought of pitting himself against another demon. Kagome tucked her hair and gave a deep bow, cutting off anything he would have said.

"I would be honored if you allowed me to be your anchor," she said.

"What anchor?" Kankurō asked.

"Every person in the Bubble must have an anchor outside of it as a safety precaution. If something should go wrong, the anchor can pull the person inside out."

Gaara crossed his arms. "How?"

Still bowed, she replied, "A temporary connection is formed."

Understanding the ramifications of that, Gaara nearly balked. He didn't want to be tied to another person like that after just being freed of a tie he'd born the entirety of his life. Still, training was a necessity to control his powers now and there wasn't any other way to achieve it that wouldn't sacrifice his mission in Konoha. Deliberating, he realized that if he did this, the priestess was the only one he could possibly allow to anchor him. He'd seen enough of her to know that she wouldn't abuse the connection and would sever it as soon as it was no longer needed.

"Very well," he agreed, watching her straighten and beam at him. Her smile made his chest hurt, just like Temari's gratitude had.

"Thank you!"

She clasped her hands and danced back and forth on her feet, as if restraining herself. Finally, she broke and declared, "I can't take it!"

Then, she launched herself at him and latched onto his ears, petting them gently.

Kankurō gaped as Gaara's sand didn't react, allowing Kagome to cuddle his brother and stroke the furry ears he'd just gotten. Gaara tensed at the assault, but merely clasped Kagome's waist and pulled her off him. She grinned bashfully as he held her away from him, her feet barely touching the ground.

"What are you doing?" he growled, shocking his siblings when they noticed a tiny bit of red on his nose.

Kagome pointed to his ears. "They are too cute, Lord Gaara. I had to do it." She flexed her fingers and sighed. "Please?"

Temari covered her mouth to hide a grin at the unusual sight, exchanging a look with Kankurō, who was equally astonished. Gaara stared at Kagome in absolute disbelief.

"You want to pet my ears?" he asked, bewildered.

" _Please_?" she asked, widening her eyes and blinking up at him pleadingly.

"No," he grumbled, releasing her.

Disappointed, she pouted, but accepted it. "Fine, then, be like that. Do you guys want some food before you go in? Trust me, you'll need it."

Agreeing, they went with her, wondering at her running chatter about the village and how Shukaku had been so important to them. There were carvings of the tanuki all over the village, some depicting him rampaging and fighting. Some of them, however, showed Shukaku surrounded by villagers, obviously a part of them.

Kagome led them to one of the larger houses, entering without knocking. A kindly older woman greeted them as she placed food on a table.

"Kagome, there you are."

"Mom, I brought guests."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and bobbed her head to them. "Hello, dears. It's been a long time since we've had visitors. I hope this is acceptable."

They murmured their agreements as they knelt at the table. Kankurō looked at the woman as a young boy skidded into the room, quickly kneeling beside Kagome.

"Thank you, Mrs. Higurashi. I am Kankurō. This is my sister Temari and my brother, Gaara."

Kagome blushed at realizing she hadn't introduced them, but her mother took it in stride.

"It's nice to meet you. I am Aoi and that is my son, Sōta."

With a bow, she served Gaara first, making him blink at the deference. He shouldn't have been surprised; the village had practically fallen all over themselves for him from the beginning. They truly revered Shukaku.

"What will we face in the Bubble?" Temari asked after the rest of them had been served.

Aoi shook her head. "I cannot say. Kagome is the only one to have faced the Bubble this generation and it varies from person to person depending on need."

All eyes swung to Kagome as she bit into a dumpling. Flushing, she hurriedly chewed and swallowed.

"You'll be trained by whatever teacher you rank first."

"And then?"

Her blue eyes darkened and for a moment, they were looking at the dangerous ninja that had stood up to Gaara. It was so at odds with her normally happy-go-lucky personality that her next words were given a weight they wouldn't have otherwise.

"Then, you'll face the worst part of yourself," she stated, gaze meeting Gaara's intently. "You'll face a Hell of your own making. That's the last challenge and if you don't succeed, you'll be trapped there."

"Unless our anchor pulls us out," he commented.

Kagome blinked and grinned, her cheer returning as if it'd never left. "Of course!" she chirped. "Just remember that your trainer won't send you to that until you're absolutely ready for it."

Kankurō sipped his tea and studied the young girl. "What did you see?"

"None of your business," she said without pausing in eating. "What I faced won't matter to any of you."

Gaara smirked at his brother's put-out expression, though he was curious about Kagome's challenge as well.

Sōta wrinkled his nose and drew the demon's attention. "Has Kagome got her hands on your ears yet?"

Red faced, Kagome elbowed her brother. "Shut up, Sōta! He said I couldn't mess with them!"

"After pulling you off them," Temari pointed out evilly.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed deeply and turned an admonishing glare on her daughter. "Kagome, you didn't."

Slumping, the girl poked at her rice. "I couldn't help it, Mama! So cute," she mumbled.

Temari watched as Gaara shifted uncomfortably, the topic of conversation twitching with his thoughts. He almost looked embarrassed, which she'd never seen until Kagome.

Mrs. Higurashi gave a strained smile to Gaara. "Lord Gaara, I apologize for Kagome."

His sand fluttered around the girl, apparently without his conscious thought as his attention was focused on her mother.

"Kagome is my friend," he slowly stated, as if puzzling out some great mystery.

Kankurō arched a brow even as Kagome beamed. He wondered if the girl had done more than just merge the two souls together while she was in his mind. Somehow, the lock on Gaara's humanity had released when he'd become a demon. The irony wasn't lost on him.

His words made Aoi relax, her previous formality draining away to something motherly and warm. In a very short amount of time, she was treating all of them as though they were her children. For the three siblings, whose mother had been dead for over a decade, it was a soothing balm to an ache that would never truly go away.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The Time Bubble!**


	3. Training

Sōta and Aoi agreed to anchor Kankurō and Temari, much to their relief. When everyone was once more gathered in the arena, Kaede approached the group and motioned the six forward.

"The hands bond, I suppose?" she asked.

Aoi explained to the confused siblings. "There are three types of bonds we can establish: heart, head, or hands. The hands is the least…intimate, but also the easiest to break. It is the bond typically used for the Bubble."

Kaede nodded. "The head is occasionally, but the heart bond is reserved for marriages in our clan."

Gaara waved that off and motioned for them to get on with it. Aito and the other clansmen were raising the time bubble while Kaede established the temporary bonds.

"Join hands," the healer instructed.

Kagome moved in front of Gaara and lifted her hands so that her palms faced him. Following her lead, he did the same and then allowed her to thread their fingers. As soon as their skin touched, power sparked between them, making their eyes widen at the pleasant sensation. While Kaede performed the hand seals, Kagome shook off the unusual feeling and smiled encouragingly at him.

"You'll be brilliant," she whispered, only his enhanced hearing allowing him to catch the words.

Then, she squeezed his hands gently and released him as Kaede finished. Gaara was suddenly struck by an intense inclination and had acted upon it before he'd even realized. Stooping, he dragged his tongue over Kagome's pulse, causing it to speed up. When he straightened, he found her rolling her eyes at him.

"I'm not going anywhere," she chided, and he could feel the truth of her words through the thin connection between them. "Go on and kick butt!"

Lips twitching, he ignored his flabbergasted siblings and stepped into the Bubble.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Again," his teacher's monotone voice commanded as he hit the ground.

Snarling, Gaara rolled and brought his hands up to send his sand out in a lightning-quick move. Sesshōmaru was insanely fast, however, and dodged the attack.

They'd been at this long enough that Gaara had lost track of time. Actually, time didn't seem to move in this place at all. He never needed sleep, never felt hungry, and his wounds healed as soon as a sparring match ended. The last was handy as Sesshōmaru was very thoroughly handing him his butt. Continually. Any pride he'd felt at ranking the most difficult teacher quickly fell by the wayside at the other demon's complete lack of respect for him.

"Slow. Still so slow, tanuki. Don't rely simply on the sand bending to your will. _Push_ your will into it."

Gaara wiped the sweat off his head and vowed to wipe that unflappable expression off the dog's face. He would return three-fold the humiliation he was heaping upon him, he swore.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Petrified, Gaara stared at the figure before him. It was a mirror image of him, only with Shukaku's eyes, and an evil grin stretching its features. Sesshōmaru landed beside him and sniffed in disdain.

"You still fear your beast. It is a part of you. You must embrace it or you will be as weak as you were before you merged." He brushed his long hair back. "You must direct its instincts and drive; control it without leashing it, if you wish to be more than a violent, mindless animal."

"It only knows how to destroy," Gaara stated lowly, realizing for the first time that he wanted to do more than that. He wanted to be as welcome in Suna as he was with the Higurashi Clan. He wanted to _protect_ them the way that Shukaku had protected the small clan and thereby earned their regard.

With that thought, Gaara was brought up short. _Shukaku_ had protected the Higurashi Clan. The tanuki who'd only ever whispered threats and evil to him had once garnered the love of an entire village. They revered him, even knowing how feral he was.

If the demon could do that without any drop of humanity in him, surely Gaara could do it now. Surely he could prove that he was worth more than his use as a weapon. He could protect. He could.

Blue eyes flashed in his mind, reminding him that he already had. He'd not harmed Kagome when she was weak. He'd even kept his sand from defending against her when she'd surprised him. Maybe it wasn't a lot, but it was _something_. Always before, he'd inadvertently hurt others when all he'd meant to do was reach out to them.

His beast growled at him, the deep rattling growl of a tanuki that slowly escalated in pitch the longer Gaara didn't stand down.

"You _are_ me," he told the beast. "We aren't a weapon."

And then he lunged.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well done," Sesshōmaru stated blandly as Gaara came out of the vision of Hell he'd faced.

Shaking, he fell to his knees, understanding why Kagome had refused to speak of what she'd seen now. If hers had been anything like his…clenching his eyes, he gritted his teeth against the memories.

"Why?" he rasped, but the dog heard the full meaning.

"Because those strong enough to fight must understand the choices they make. They must be aware of what could happen, should they put themselves before their clan. What you faced _is_ a possibility, if you choose power over protection."

Golden eyes flashed with regret a moment before his stoic mask returned. "Protection of others brings its own power. Do you have something to protect?"

"Yes," Gaara replied, having learned that he truly did.

Staggering to his feet, he faced his teacher, receiving an approving nod.

"This Sesshōmaru has long waited for a worthy student."

He made an odd hand sign-the first that Gaara had seen him make-and sent a blast of power at him. Still drained from his personal Hell, the nin had no strength to avoid it. Instead of an attack, however, the power hit his face and sank in.

Gasping, Gaara felt all Eight Gates flung open and flooded before falling silent. Gripping his heart, the nin panted as his power was truly unlocked for him, truly his. When he looked up, Sesshōmaru was gone. In his place was a mirror. Two red stripes painted his cheeks, one on either side. Even as he watched, they faded until he couldn't see them any longer.

Reaching out to the mirror, Gaara was shocked to fall through it. When he righted himself, he was staring at a grinning Kagome.

"You did it!" she cheered.

When she launched herself at him, he caught her easily and breathed in her scent, surprised to feel himself calming. She was the first person to touch him with care in years and the tanuki found himself craving the novelty.

"Little priestess," he rumbled, the sound nearly lost in the pleased growl she pulled from him.

Giggling, Kagome leaned back and directed his attention to where his siblings were. They, too, had the same expression in their faces-letting him know that they'd been just as deeply affected by their experience as he had.

"Did you get Sesshōmaru?" Kagome asked, fist pumping when he nodded. "I _knew_ it! Gramps! I told you he'd get Sesshōmaru!"

Aito chuckled and inclined his head. "I didn't argue with you, Kagome. However, I believe Lord Gaara has a mission he has been delayed from long enough."

Sobering, Kagome looked at him. "You have to leave already?"

Temari answered for him, coming to stand with them, Kankurō trailing behind. "Sorry, kiddo. We'll be in enough trouble as it is with this side-trip. We're going to the chūnin exams in Konoha."

Kagome's brows furrowed. "But, you beat the Bubble. The chūnin exams will be a breeze compared to _that_."

Smirking, Kankurō agreed. "I can't argue with you there, but we need to make it official. Besides, you guys have been asleep forever and don't know the political climate right now in the Land of the Wind. The current daimyo is favoring Konoha so much that he's nearly killing Suna with the budget cuts. We've kinda got a beef to settle, if you know what I mean."

Spinning to Aito, Kagome bowed to her grandfather. "Allow me to go as well, please."

Gaara thought the man didn't look at all surprised by the request, making him wonder.

"You are needed here, Kagome. Why should you participate in those exams when the titles given mean little to us?"

"Lord Gaara is going into enemy territory," she stated simply as Kaede came to dissolve the bonds between the group and their anchors.

Gaara's mouth fell open a bit at that. "Kagome, I do not need protection."

She scowled at him. "We lost you once, Lord Gaara. Our village would be devastated a second time." Her face reddened. "Besides, you're my friend, right?"

Shaking his head in exasperation, Aito relented. "Fine, fine. Go and play ninja with those stuck-up idiots and their power-plays. When you return, Lord Gaara, we will discuss your village and what we can do to assist you as part of our pact. Many of us are land healers. We could see about turning some of Suna's land into fertile soil, yes?"

Kankurō sucked in a breath at that offer, but it made Gaara give a small, hesitant smile. Maybe his brother's decision to protect these people was wiser than any of them could know.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Next Chapter: Hidden Leaf!**


	4. Conversations

Kagome bounced along beside them, her gleeful mood jarring against the sight of her deadly reinforced arm. The odd metal stopped directly before her shoulder joint and was topped with a glowing pink jewel. Actually, what had appeared to be a metal from a distance up close looked like some sort of ivory.

"What is that thing, anyway?" Temari asked, eyeing it.

The younger girl looked at her in surprise. "This is the Jewel of Four Souls, handed down from the time of our line's birth," she replied, touching the glowing jewel. "Only those who have passed through the entirety of the Way of the Warrior are worthy to wield it."

She tapped the lower part of the weapon that coated her forearm. "And this is Tetsusaiga, made from one of Inuyasha's fangs. Usually, I just use its power because the Jewel can be temperamental and a bit hard to control."

"Did you use it against Gaara?" the blonde wanted to know, earning a look from Kagome that suggested she was being abnormally slow.

"Of course not!" Kagome scoffed, returning the weapon to its resting form, that of a shimmering ring of fangs on her upper arm, the Jewel a flat shining tattoo. "I didn't want to _kill_ Lord Gaara when I fought him."

Gaara jerked to a stop, his eyes flying to hers. "You mean you didn't face me at your strongest?"

She huffed. "I'd just caught all three of you in a trap, levitated you nearly half a league, and held you while you attacked my barrier from the inside," she stated in a voice that implied the answer should be obvious.

Temari giggled at seeing both Kankurō and Gaara flush from the unintentional set-down. Serves them right for underestimating the girl.

"Well," Kankurō said when he'd wrapped his mind around that idea, "could you pull the levitation trick again and get us to Konoha before a search party is sent out for us?"

Biting her lip, she tipped her head to the side in thought. "I suppose. This time, I'd appreciate it if you didn't beat at it. That blows my concentration."

Gaara's ears swiveled to her. "We launched entire attacks on it."

Wincing, she nodded. "Yeah, I know. Took everything I had not to drop you, too, thanks. Especially your sand. It tickled."

" _Tickled?_ " Temari stuttered, wide-eyed.

Kagome was confused as they all three looked at her. "Er, yes? See, it likes me," she said, reaching over and sticking her fingers in the sand gathered at the opening of Gaara's gourd.

The sand curled up her wrist, only retracting when she grinned and dropped her hand. Gaara's face colored as his siblings turned incredulous eyes to him.

Unfazed, Kagome flexed her fingers and smiled at them. "Tanukis are very social, you know. They take care of those they've claimed."

Kankurō scratched his cheek to keep from flailing in discombobulation. "So, you're _not_ mad that Gaara pretty much called you his property?"

Gaara glared at him as Kagome frowned.

"He didn't. He claimed my clan; we're _his_ family now. Which means I can beat you without feeling too badly about it, since you're his brother. Makes us family by extension."

Cackling, Temari wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulders and winked at Gaara. "I like her. She's totally my new sister."

Gaara stepped closer to Kagome, making sure her vision was filled with only him. "I'm not your brother," he insisted lowly.

"Thank goodness," she said in a rush of air. "I'd feel really awkward for wanting to grope my brother's ears."

Temari fell over laughing as Kankurō held his sides and Gaara wondered why his beast was so pleased by that bizarre answer.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

With Kagome's ability, the group actually made it to Konoha before the rest of the Suna contingent, who had been delayed looking for them. Gaara's eyes narrowed when he smelled his father once the contingent had arrived. There was something wrong. His father smelled like _snake_.

"What happened?" his father demanded, taking in Gaara's new features.

"The One-Tail and I merged," he replied. "This is Kagome. She was able to facilitate it."

Rasa and the others stared at Kagome in surprise and suspicion. "You mean to tell me that Shukaku is no more?"

"Well, not as he was. He's one with Lord Gaara now," she stated, her smirking tanuki mask perched on top of her head. The siblings had been amused at the mask when she'd donned it, but Kagome had simply shrugged.

The Council members present murmured to themselves as that bombshell was dropped. "Who are _you_?" one of them hissed.

Kagome rested a hand on her hip, completely unconcerned with the hostility directed at her. "I'm Kagome Higurashi and I don't answer to _you_."

Rasa froze at that information. "I thought the Higurashi line had been lost."

"Eh, we put ourselves away until we were needed again. Are we going in? I thought we were in a hurry?"

Kankurō silently hoped Kagome came back to Suna with them. He _loved_ the way the old geezers were wound up by her, knowing there was nothing they could do. Gaara didn't even answer, just turned and headed into the village.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

"Do you know there's a fox in you?" they heard Kagome ask.

Turning, they found her staring curiously at a blonde genin whose jaw was hanging open. His teammates stood behind him, also caught off guard by the question.

Gaara sniffed, his lip curling up when he smelled what she meant. "Kitsune," he rumbled, his sand gently pulling Kagome back as he stepped between her and the boy.

His siblings stiffened and flanked him as the three Konoha nin straightened in response to the challenge.

"Says the kid who looks like a demon," the girl with pink hair snapped.

Kagome drew in a sharp breath and moved to stand beside Gaara. "No disrespect was given to _you_." She turned her eyes to the blonde and frowned. "Your friends are not polite, Lord Fox."

His jaw flapped before he chuckled nervously and none-too-gently shoved the pink girl back a bit. "Ah, Sakura thought you were picking on me. Sorry." His blue eyes were hesitant when he met Gaara's. "But, no offense, you _do_ look like a demon."

Gaara scowled. "I _am_. He must have the Nine-Tails sealed inside him, Kagome," he told her as Shukaku's memories drifted up. "Kurama finds me weak."

Giggling, Kagome shook her head. "Oh, yeah. I forgot. It's the tails thing, isn't it?" She met the boy's eyes. "Can the Nine-Tails hear me?"

Swallowing, he slowly nodded.

"Excellent! Then he should know that Shukaku was created _first_ , which means that Kurama was last and got what was left over."

"The One-Tail was sealed in you?" the dark headed boy asked sharply.

Gaara had nearly smirked at Kagome's words, and reluctantly turned his attention to the dangerous-feeling genin.

"Was. You're wasting my time. Who are you?"

"Oh! I'm Naruto, this is Sakura, and that's Sasuke Uchiha," the blonde perked up to say. "Are you four going to take the exams?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nope. Only teams of three allowed, so I have to sit it out, which kinda sucks. Still, the title doesn't mean much to my clan, so it's not like I'm here for the challenge anyway. I'm Kagome Higurashi. This is Lord Gaara and his siblings, Temari and Kankurō."

Kankurō groaned. "I'm surrounded by toddlers. I never thought I'd see the day when _Gaara_ had to be told to stop making friends."

Gaara glared at him, his sand swirling around Kagome. "The fox is sealed so tightly it isn't worth my time fighting him. Sasuke _Uchiha_ , however…yes, I think I'd like to fight _you_ ," he hissed.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Gaara's declaration. The demon's chakra felt off the charts. "How is it they're letting you walk around without a seal?"

Kagome poked Naruto in the nose. "How are they letting _you_ walk around _with_ one? That's so dangerous. And cruel. Kitsune don't do cages very well."

Falling back, Naruto felt his brows furrow at her concern for Kurama. "He sort of tried to destroy the village back in the day, you know."

"Why?" she asked, tipping her head to the side. "What did Konoha do to him?"

"Are you mental?" Sakura demanded. "It's a _demon_."

"I don't like you," Kagome stated after a long look. Dismissing the sputtering girl, she turned back to Naruto. "But, I think you have potential. You should see about having someone merge you and the Nine-Tails, if he can't be extracted without killing either of you. It'd make your lives so much easier."

"And _you_ ," she pointed to Sasuke, "are a very dark person with tragedy hanging like a scythe over your head. You put it there and so only you can take it away. Until then, your darkness is kind of making my skin crawl."

Waving, she bounced away, leaving a group of people staring after her.

"Uh?" Naruto managed.

Temari chuckled and even Gaara's lips twitched. Kankurō was wondering why he'd suddenly gotten stuck with all of the damn kids.

"Are all you Suna nin like that?" Sasuke asked in a rare moment of confusion.

"Kagome's not from Suna," Kankurō huffed.

Spinning on his heel, Gaara hurried after her, his siblings following. Naruto watched them go, crossing his arms as the demon kid caught up with Kagome and said something to her. Smiling up at him, she nodded and fell into step with him as they continued on their way.

"That was weird," he muttered. "And what was that stuff about merging? Is that what happened to the Gaara kid?"

Sasuke flicked his eyes to him. "If Suna has a fully controlled Tail-Beast in their arsenal, the Hokage needs to be informed."

Naruto snorted. "It's not like they're _hiding_ it or anything."

"That girl was obviously a fighter," Sakura scowled. "Why did she say that titles don't matter?"

"What are you talking about?"

Yelping, they spun to find Kakashi right behind them.

"Suna's got a merged Tailed-Beast," Sasuke informed him. "The kid, Gaara, even looks like a demon now."

"Gaara?" Kakashi hissed. "Fuck."

With that, he took off.

"Who is Gaara, anyway?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Don't you ever listen, idiot? He's the Kazekage's youngest kid. He's got a reputation for bloodlust."

Naruto wrinkled his nose. "Oh. Huh. He didn't like us getting close to Kagome, that's for sure. Did you see how the sand swirled between us and her? And, he was fast as heck getting her away from me-like I'd jumped her or something."

"Which means the real question is who is _she_ ," Sakura mused.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

 **Next Chapter: New Friends!**


	5. Meddling

Gaara stood beside Kagome before the beginning of the second part of the exams.

"I dislike it," he told her lowly.

"Psh, I can take care of myself," she chided as Temari and Kankurō spoke to Baki. "You just go break records. This should be a breeze to you."

A displeased growl rumbled in his chest, but she didn't budge.

"Lord Gaara, I can't go in there," she whispered. At his continued upset, she sighed and cast about for something to soothe him. Finally, she stepped closer and tipped her head to the side so that her neck was exposed. His growl subsided and after a minute, he swiped his tongue across her pulse. It left a trail of power behind, a bit of extra protection that she hadn't expected. The action seemed to settle him, however.

"Fine," he relented as his siblings joined them.

"Why do you keep licking her?" Temari asked, puzzled.

Gaara blinked at her. "My beast demands it. He doesn't wish to lick you, Temari," he told her, as if that had been her true reason for asking.

"Er, but, he doesn't want to still kill me or anything, right?" she stammered, grateful that she wouldn't have to be licked, but concerned that it meant she might be expendable.

"Kagome insists that family takes care of each other," he said slowly, almost unsurely. "You are family and so I should protect you."

Temari had never been more grateful to anyone in her entire life. Spinning to Kagome, she hugged the girl tightly, making her squeak.

"Thank you."

Kankurō snorted. "Well, I'll believe it when someone pisses you off and you don't destroy Konoha in a fit."

Gaara flinched, but accepted the statement without comment. That was enough that Kankurō wondered if that Bubble had done what nothing else could and given him the brother he should have had.

Kagome stood with them until she had to leave and the next phase of the exams began. And, she'd been right: they did set a record, completing the entirety of the phase in ninety-seven minutes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

"You have one nasty seal stuck to your forehead," Neji heard a bewildered voice say.

Turning, he found a young girl with a tanuki mask pushed back to rest on top of her head. Her eyes were a vibrant blue and swirled with upset as she glanced to his forehead protector.

"Why would someone curse you like that?" she asked, stepping closer.

Frowning at her, he tried to figure out where she was from, but she didn't wear anything that identified her village.

"It is a clan affair," he told her sharply.

She blinked at his tone and blushed. "I'm sorry. I was just going to offer to help. I'm good at breaking seals," she explained sheepishly.

His brow arched at the information. "It would just be replaced. Where are you from that you are so confident in your abilities?"

"You wouldn't know it. My clan's been asleep for a long time, waiting the return of our guardian. I'm Kagome Higurashi, though." She grinned, bouncing over to him and bowing.

"Neji Hyūga," he relented, making a note to look up her clan.

"Oh! So cool!" she gasped. "You guys would be _awesome_ to fight! Too bad I'm stuck waiting on the exams to be over."

Blinking at her exuberance, Neji tipped his head to the side. "You aren't participating?"

Kagome blew out a breath. "Nope. My clan has its own way of doing things. Trust me when I say that these exams are _boring_ compared to that. I'm only here because Lord Gaara is. You know, if you'd just accept your eyes' chakra into yourself, using your heritage wouldn't take a toll on you. It's the trace of demon that's causing the conflict."

And before he could question her, she hit him with a strange chakra, focused on his eyes. A flood of warmth soothed him so much that the constant slight tingle of his eyes faded to nothing. Blinking rapidly, Neji scowled at her, only to find her grinning and waving over her shoulder.

"Maybe we can spar some time!" she offered as she left.

Completely and utterly bewildered, Neji touched the corner of his eye and activated the Byakugan. It answered his call swifter and easier than it ever had, with no discomfort at all. Without the strain, he knew that he'd soon be able to push it even further. Letting it fade, he stared after the girl, vowing to find out who she was.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

"E-excuse m-me," a girl stuttered after turning the corner and bumping into Temari.

Kagome beamed when she saw familiar white eyes. "Hey! You must be a Hyūga, right? Are you related to Neji?"

The girl blushed and nodded. "He is m-my c-cousin. I am Hinata."

Gaara glanced to Kagome with a frown. "Neji?"

"I saw him while you were doing official boring stuff. He has a horrible seal on him and I think I kind of offended him when I offered to remove it," she admitted. "But! I made up for it by fixing his eyes."

"Y-you can r-remove his seal?" Hinata gaped.

Kagome shrugged. "Seals are kind of my specialty, but he said it was a clan thing. Though, _you_ don't have one."

Hinata dropped her eyes. "I am p-part of the Main House while Neji is part of the B-branch. Only m-members of t-the Branch with the Byakugen receive the s-seal." Swallowing, she set her jaw and bowed deeply. "I b-beg you to reconsider. Please free him."

Startled, Kagome straightened. "He seemed to think it would just be slapped on him again." Tapping her chin, she mulled that over and looked at Gaara.

"Replace the seal," he huffed at her silent questioning.

Brightening, she nodded. "That's it! I could undo that horrible thing and put one on him that precludes others."

Hinata returned the grin and agreed eagerly. Together, they set off to find her cousin, Gaara and his siblings reluctantly following. Kagome was confused at the frosty reception Neji gave them upon spotting Hinata. He hadn't been _nice_ before, but he hadn't been rude either. Now, he looked like he wanted to be anywhere but in his cousin's presence.

"B-brother Neji," Hinata called determinedly, "K-Kagome can r-remove the s-seal. Sh-she can replace it with one th-that k-keeps another from b-being branded. P-please, I-I c-cannot free you m-myself."

Neji's eyes widened minutely as he stared at his cousin. After a moment, they softened just a bit, his tenseness fading.

"You'll be punished for this," he told her. "And so will I."

Hinata clenched her fists and met his gaze. "Y-you w-were my b-best friend. I will take whatever F-father does if it m-means you no longer hate me."

The raw emotion in Hinata's words was too private for outsiders to hear. Kagome looked at Gaara and found him studying the two Hyūga intently, as if trying to understand. It made her smile, especially since one of his ears had flicked to her as soon as she'd moved.

A long silence stretched before Neji slowly inclined his head. Kagome approached and studied the older boy.

"So, Hinata told me a sketchy outline when we were looking for you. Basically, you need the seal to keep people from taking your eyes, right? The other stuff is what's chaffing, yeah?"

"Yes," he agreed. "It is the Caged Bird Seal."

Kagome offered her hand, waiting until he'd taken it to focus her power on the subjugation part of his seal.

"Then, I'll take the yucky stuff away and leave the part that you don't have a problem with. I'll layer it with a seal that prevents anyone else tampering with it or placing another one on you. That work?"

He nodded again, prompting her to act on her words. In shockingly little time, she'd made the adjustments and released him.

"There! Is there any you can test it?"

Hinata paled when Neji looked at her. "N-no! P-please, I w-won't!"

"You must, if we are to know," he countered harshly.

Tears spilled down her cheeks as she closed her eyes and weakly consented. Nothing happened for a minute, making Hinata gasp and meet her cousin's eyes.

"It worked! I t-tried and n-nothing!"

Crying, she flung herself at Neji, whose jaw dropped as he stumbled back.

Kagome motioned for the others to leave, so happy she could sing. She'd truly helped someone and was able to bridge the gap between the apparently once-close cousins. Dancing over, she jumped on Gaara's back and gave him a reverse hug.

The boy grunted at the attack and glared at her over his shoulder. Kagome grinned and held on tighter, snuggling her face into his neck.

"We totally just made friends," she sighed happily.

"Get off," Gaara growled.

"Let me pet your ears," she bartered, glad he wasn't hauling around his huge gourd.

He did, however, have his smaller one and sand soon plucked her from his person. Kagome pouted at that, but didn't fight him when he set her down at his side.

"I don't make a fuss when you _lick_ me," she grumbled.

Temari laughed, causing Kagome to remember that she and Kankurō were following.

"She has a point, Gaara."

Gaara narrowed his eyes at them, but a hint of pink was in his cheeks. When he caught Kagome's pleading look, he gritted his teeth and turned his attention forward.

"I'll think about it."

Kagome cheered, amusing his siblings to no end. Gaara decided that if having feelings meant sharing warm moments like this, then it was worth it. In a very short amount of time, his world had been turned upside down and he was beginning to feel more alive than he ever had.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

 **An:** Okay, so I made Neji way more accommodating than he'd really be. I had to do it. Don't hate me!

 **Next Chapter: Emotional Strides are Strode!**


	6. Nightmares

Kagome sat up with a stifled gasp, her body shaking with the lingering fright of her nightmare. Swallowing her whimper, she brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them as she rocked herself. She nearly started when she rolled her head to the side and saw the dim light reflect off watchful eyes. Recognizing him, she winced and wiped her face. Her heart was still hammering and all she wanted at the moment was to curl up with her family until she felt safe again. This was the first time she'd been so far away from them and though she was glad she'd come, she was still very much alone.

Her breath caught when sand gently lifted her from her futon and carried her over the sleeping Temari and Kankurō. Gaara shifted, making room for her to sit on the edge of his futon and then looked at her in question.

"You smell of fear," he told her quietly.

"I am afraid," she admitted.

"Of me?"

Rapidly, she shook her head. "No. Sometimes I dream about the Bubble. Sometimes I can still smell the smoke and hear the screams of my choices. I-I don't want to become that." She sniffled. "And sometimes I just miss my family."

Gaara tipped his head to the side. "You said that we are your family now."

Smiling, Kagome shrugged. "Yeah, but kind of like distant family that you haven't gotten to know real well yet."

Mulling that over, he understood what she meant by including his memories of her mannerisms around her blood family. She was very tactile and though she'd seen some of the darkest aspects of him, he'd actually shared little else with her.

Shifting again, he held up his blanket and pulled her fully onto the futon with him. Kagome squeaked as he settled her against his side and tucked the blanket around her. Smelling her confusion, Gaara licked her cheek and made a soothing noise only a tanuki could effectively pull off. Her confusion faded and she snuggled into him gratefully.

His instincts were appeased by her seeking security with him and also the affection she willingly gave him. When her breathing evened out in sleep, Gaara curiously touched her eyebrows and cheeks. She was much softer than he would have thought, and yet so much strength was contained in her small body.

Licking her again, he contented himself with guarding her, even from herself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

Temari elbowed Kankurō, making him wake swiftly. Upon finding no evidence of an attack, he glared at his sister and was just about to yell at her when he noticed her expression. 'Stupefied' was the only word to come to mind, so he followed her gaze until he spotted what had her waking him. He felt his own jaw drop at the sight.

Gaara was curled around Kagome protectively, both of them sleeping soundly on the former's futon. Kagome was mostly buried under the blanket, her head tucked under Gaara's chin. When she shifted, Gaara made a sort of mewling noise that had her pressing closer and relaxing. The older siblings exchanged looks, both of them wondering at the sight.

When they turned back, Gaara was awake and rubbing his eyes. He blinked at their stares, the skin above his nose wrinkling as if he'd furrowed brows he didn't technically have.

"Why are you gaping?" He asked.

Temari motioned to the girl in bed with him. Gaara glanced to Kagome and then back to his siblings in confusion.

"She was distressed last night. I made her fear go away," he said, almost proudly.

Kankurō rubbed his neck at that, at a loss as to how to respond to his brother's pleased declaration. Sometimes, he forgot that Gaara had very little contact with kids his own age that didn't end in violence. He could still remember the kid sobbing his heart out over accidentally hurting someone because he couldn't control Shukaku. It was that boy he saw now, not the monster that had consumed him after their uncle's betrayal.

"She okay, though?" Temari asked worriedly.

Gaara's ears twitched. "She smells content."

Stretching, Kagome pressed her face into Gaara's chest, mumbling something incoherent. Stilling, she pulled back and stared up at him with huge eyes.

"L-Lord Gaara," she squeaked. "I over slept!"

In a whirlwind of movement, Kagome was flying from the futon and gathering her clothes. "I promised I'd spar with Hinata this morning!" Pausing beside Gaara, she kissed his cheek before tweaking his ear and dashing out the door. "Thank you!"

Gaara was left flabbergasted, his siblings finding the whole thing amusing now.

"She…she kissed me," he said, looking at the others for explanation.

Kankurō snorted as he made to get ready himself. "What does the inner beasty have to say about that?"

Frowning in concentration, Gaara crossed his arms. "It is pleased. Should I be pleased?"

Temari took pity on him. "Kagome's very affectionate, Gaara, and you tend to _lick_ her whenever the mood strikes you. You should be happy you made a friend who isn't weirded out by that and actually seems to understand it. Just think of Kagome's kisses the same as your licks."

Clarity dawned and he straightened. "I see."

Strapping on his gourd, he quickly followed after the priestess. Kankurō eyed his sister speculatively.

"Gaara's a possessive little shit about her already, sis. You just made sure her dating life is nonexistent."

Temari smiled at him innocently. "I told you she was going to be my sister. She got Gaara to be _human_ , Kankurō. No way am I letting him miss his chance with her; even if he doesn't know it."

Chuckling, he rolled his eyes. "When he's not a blathering monster, the kid's insanely smart. He won't stay ignorant of your machinations for long. Besides, they're too young for all that."

"I caught you in the supply room with your hand up a girl's shirt when you were twelve, brat," she reminded him.

Smiling dreamily at the memory, he sighed. "First time I got to second base. She had a fantastic set of tits, too."

Temari arched a brow. "You are so crude. It is beyond me how you get so many dates."

He patted her head between her topknots. "You just worry about playing matchmaker to Gaara."

"Shut up."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Political Rumblings!**


	7. Confrontations

Gaara listened as Kagome talked about the Gentle Fist style of fighting she'd just been introduced to as they walked back to the inn.

"Hinata's problem is she's too _nice_ , you know?" she sighed. "I—"

Cutting off sharply, Kagome stilled before her fingers flexed and Tetsusaiga slid down her arm. Gaara frowned and scented the air, sliding slightly in front of Kagome when he recognized the Hokage and several others approaching.

"Don't speak to them," he directed Kagome.

She pursed her lips, but bowed her head. "Yes, Lord Gaara."

His sand fluttered around her feet as Hiruzen, a couple of Konoha Councilors, and their guard contingent stepped into their line of sight. The Hokage's brows rose, but he offered a polite smile to them.

"Hello again, Gaara," he greeted. "Who is your friend?"

Gaara's eyes narrowed, but he motioned for Kagome to stand beside him. "Kagome Higurashi, sir."

Kagome didn't care for the once-over the man gave her, but she couldn't sense any real evil in him. Stifling her agitation, she bowed respectfully.

Hiruzen nodded to her. "Nice to meet you. Are you from Suna as well? I haven't seen you participating in the exams."

Biting her lip, she looked at Gaara in question. He shook his head, so she took a step back to resume her place slightly behind him. Hiruzen blinked at the exchange, faint surprise flittering across his face when Gaara answered for Kagome.

"The Higurashi Clan has its own village," he said, "and doesn't classify nin the way we do."

"Can she not speak?" one of the pinch-faced men drawled sarcastically.

Gaara flashed his fangs at that. "She's not really any of your business."

Hiruzen held up his hands. "We were simply curious. Suna arrived with a fully controlled Tailed-Beast and a girl claiming to be from an extinct line of healers."

Kagome's eyes flared with her power at that jibe, taking the Konoha group aback. It was only the direct order from Gaara that kept her from launching into a butt-chewing about rude, ignorant busybodies calling people liars.

"The Tailed-Beasts were scattered amongst the villages to keep the balance of power," Gaara spat. "We aren't under any obligation to share what we do with them."

The Hokage's gaze sharpened, but before he could reply, the Kazekage and several of Suna's contingent arrived to flank Gaara. It was the closest Rasa had been to Gaara since coming to Konoha and it confirmed his growing suspicion. Faster than anyone could see, he'd removed the man's head. His sand held it up, allowing the disguise to fall away, revealing Orochimaru.

"This filth has been impersonating the Kazekage," he growled at the Suna jōnin. "Where is my father?"

Understanding the full ramifications, the Suna citizens blanched. Gaara scowled at their inability to answer and then threw the head at the Hokage's feet.

"Who is this and where is the Kazekage?" he demanded.

Hiruzen had paled as soon as the disguise had dropped from Orochimaru's head. "That is a missing-nin, Orochimaru. He's a wanted criminal; we have had nothing to do with him for years."

Baki frowned, swiftly recovering after his horror at realizing what must have happened to Rasa. "A missing-nin from Konohagakure has been masquerading as our Kazekage. How convenient that you claim no ties to him. Is this another effort to further break Sunagakure?"

The others murmured their suspicions as well while Hiruzen and the Konoha group swiftly denied the claim.

"It's not enough that you set your prices so low we cannot possibly compete with them," one Suna Council member glared, "you've attacked the son of our leader and apparently _disposed_ of that leader!"

Gaara crossed his arms as the confrontation rapidly devolved into a political incident. The Suna Council all silently abandoned their plans of attacking Konoha in the face of the scandal they could now heap on the Hokage. When the daimyo was sent for, things began to get much more interesting. The wind daimyo called them into a chamber where every offense and complaint the villages had against each other was soon being vocalized.

Snagging Baki, Gaara pulled him and Kagome to the side and gave the older man a brief run-down of the Higurashi Clan's status.

Baki gaped at him and then Kagome. "We had thought you a distant relative to the line. Is what Gaara saying, true?"

Kagome looked to Gaara again, getting the go-ahead to join the conversation. "Lord Gaara doesn't _lie_ ," she pointed out, offended on his behalf. "Our clan is loyal to him and if assisting his homeland is what he wishes, we will do our best to comply. And, of course the clan slept until his return. Our fates are entwined; they have been since Lord Shukaku first struck the pact ages ago."

Pursing his lips, he nodded. As the daimyo called for the two villages to separate and calm down, Baki stealthily informed the Suna Council what he'd just been told. Quickly, they organized a different approach to the situation.

The daimyo himself was in a precarious position as the two groups came back together after a few minutes. He didn't believe Konohagakure had plotted the death of Rasa, but that didn't change the fact that one of their missing-nin had committed a serious offense inside their village. Add in the fact that Sunagakure now had a fully controlled Tailed-Beast and things had the potential to get very ugly very fast.

"Orochimaru was officially listed as a missing-nin years ago," the daimyo declared, "therefore, his actions cannot be laid at the feet of Konohagakure. The loss of Rasa is a deep blow and a tragedy, however, it is the work of a criminal who has now felt justice."

The Suna Council was scowling as one Anbu whispered heatedly to them. The daimyo ignored this and continued.

"Which brings us to the point Hiruzen made: how have you merged the One-Tail with its jinchūriki?"

Gaara growled, the wild sound raising the hairs on everyone's neck. Kagome shuffled closer to him, eyeing the non-Suna Anbu carefully.

"You dismiss the murder of my father and then demand that we tell our _rivals_ our most closely guarded secret? Those insults on top of your blatant strangling of Suna prove that we gain _nothing_ from following you," he snarled.

Baki sucked in a breath at the boy's blunt words. Glancing over, he found the other Councilors studying Gaara with calculation, none of them hushing him. Actually, the only ones protesting were Konoha and the daimyo. The daimyo's guards were in the process of stepping forward at what they perceived as a threat. Rightfully so, the jōnin thought, ruefully. Too bad they were impossibly outclassed. Gaara would have them dead before they could even think to make a hand-seal. And, if Temari's story wasn't exaggerated, the slight girl behind the tanuki was no joke, either.

A glowing pink dome surrounded Gaara and Kagome. The latter's eyes were flaming with pink fire, but her stance was still unthreatening.

"What is this?" one of the guards demanded.

Gaara shifted, his fangs flashing in a dangerous smirk. "Let them come, Kagome. Let us see if the daimyo's best can weather my wrath." He glanced to her. "They reek of fear."

Kagome shrugged. "They have good reason to be afraid, Lord Gaara." But, she obediently dropped the barrier.

The daimyo barked a quick order for his guards to stand down. They did so reluctantly while the daimyo levelled an interested look at Kagome.

"Who are _you_?"

"She's _mine_ ," Gaara replied for her with absolute finality, "and none of your concern."

Before the daimyo could bluster out a retort for that, the tanuki crossed his arms and turned to Hiruzen.

"Perhaps you didn't have anything to do with Orochimaru's plans, despite our Anbu telling us that you've had reports of him appearing during the exams," he frowned, watching as they paled. "If so, his reason for returning to you was no doubt to bring misfortune to Konoha in some way. As we have aided you in avoiding that loss of face-however inadvertently-maybe Suna and Konoha should take this as a sign to cease fighting over a miserly parent's attention. It is obvious that we will never find favor with _our_ daimyo and that can't be credited to you. Rather, it is a derisory leader who either seeks our destruction or does not care."

"You are out of line, young man," the daimyo finally gritted out. "I let you continue unchecked out of the notion that a monster would feel grief at the loss of his parent, but no more. Clearly that was a mistake."

Gaara barely caught Kagome when she shifted to lunge forward. Pulling her furious form back, he rumbled a growl to calm her, startled at the totality of her rage at the insult flung at him. She didn't fight him, but it was obvious that all he had to do was release her and she'd forcefully make the daimyo take back his cruel words.

"We're not sure Gaara is out of line at all," Baki cut through the tension. "I think the son of the late Kazekage has spoken truly. The Council will meet to discuss the points he's raised, but those of us here are finding very little to validate continued fealty to you, _sir_."

He offered a bow to the flabbergasted Hokage. "Like Gaara, I am willing to believe you, now that tempers have cooled. I also support setting aside past grievances to begin an alliance."

"That would be welcome," Hiruzen recovered enough to say.

With a nod, the Suna contingent left, Gaara bringing up the rear with one hand on Kagome's back.

The remaining people were left to wonder what had just happened.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

 **AN:** So, fierce!Gaara still lives! Woot! In other news, life is sort of...happening right now. _And_ , just when I thought I'd hammered out most of the details, my muse decides to add chapters slap in the middle of this story. So, my updates will unfortunately slow to every couple of days. It really bugs me because I want to get the story up as quickly as possible, but I also want the work to be quality. So, I'm not going anywhere! Don't think that! Just adding a few things and then resuming our regularly scheduled program. Not a hiatus! Promise!


	8. Spying

The group from Suna stayed holed up in a conference room the rest of the day, getting the entire story of their meeting from the Three Sand Siblings and Kagome. Then, Gaara had Kagome explain what her clan was offering.

"For Lord Gaara," she insisted firmly. "I am not at liberty to negotiate for my clan, but I can give you some generalities. If _he_ wishes."

That squirming, pleasant feeling came to life in his chest again at her words. Leaning over, he made an agreeable sound and licked her cheek, drawing out her smile. The action stunned everyone there, save for the siblings and Kagome.

Relenting to his silent consent, she told them about her clan's land-healers.

"You're loyal only to Gaara?" Baki asked, but there was no condemnation or disgust in the question. He was simply asking for clarity's sake.

"My clan is loyal to itself and Lord Gaara," she nodded.

One of the men shook his head. "I don't think you understand what you're truly facing with him, Higurashi."

Kagome's face tightened, but Temari snorted.

Reminded of her presence, the group looked over at her. She huffed and jerked her chin at Kagome.

"I think Kagome's got a better measure of what Gaara's capable of than just about anyone here. She stood against his bloodlust in a way no one here can claim." Her eyes narrowed. "But, she also sees more than a failed experiment when she looks at him."

Gaara swallowed at his sister's short, but passionate speech. Blinking rapidly against the stinging behind his eyes, he let his sand flutter against her fingertips in thanks. As the adults exchanged words, Temari shot her brother an encouraging smile. Kankurō sighed in long-suffering at the by-play, making Kagome stifle a giggle.

Turning his eyes to the priestess, Gaara realized that Temari was right. Kagome was his friend and she not only needed him, she _wanted_ him. She and her clan saw him as a protector, a powerful member of their village they relied on and believed in whole-heartedly. She'd accepted him so easily. It was almost disturbing how quickly she'd offered friendship to the isolated and shunned boy.

When Kagome's gaze met his, her eyes lit up and she subtly moved so that their pinky fingers were hooked. Her power sparked against his own, sending a rush of warmth through him that had him smiling back. That pull inside him toward her strengthened, star-like pupils appearing in his eyes briefly before returning to normal. Kagome noted the change, but it only sent a burst of embarrassed pleasure through her.

Neither noticed Temari's pleased expression.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he watched Gaara and Kagome with some old guys across the way.

"I don't get it," he stated, brows together. "First, they were scared of him and now they're staring at him in something like awe."

Sakura frowned. "Haven't you heard? He killed Orochimaru after finding out the missing-nin had killed his father to impersonate him. Rumors say he's pushed for an alliance with Konoha while breaking away from the daimyo."

"That girl, Kagome," Sasuke broke in, "is apparently only loyal to Gaara. So's her clan."

"Damn," Naruto whistled. "What'd he do to earn _that_ and where can I sign up for one? Kagome's a babe."

One of Gaara's ears flicked to them, making Sakura squeak. Kagome noticed and waved to Naruto when she saw him. Grinning, he returned the wave, not hearing the others come up beside him until Kagome waved again.

"She's so n-nice," Hinata said.

Neji hummed his agreement, surprising Team 7. "Her clan is regarded as a clan of healers highly skilled in fūinjutsu, but having very few actual nin. To meet one worthy enough to be classified as such is a rare honor."

Sasuke's mouth pulled down. "And she is?"

Hinata nodded fervently. "Oh, y-yes! Kagome sparred with me several days ago. I've n-never seen her style before."

"It was as unique as her chakra," Neji added. "I heard she fought Gaara and lived."

That made interest flare in Sasuke's eyes. Across the street, the adults left, drawing the friends' attention back to the remaining two. Kagome said something to Gaara and looped her arm through his. Red ears focused on her as he replied lowly, whatever it was amusing her greatly.

"Lord Gaara!" she laughed.

Confusion flickered in his expression before he huffed at her. When she smiled up at him in happiness, he licked her cheek and led her down the street.

"Oh my God!" Sakura gaped. "Did he _lick_ her?"

Hinata felt the need to defend the two who'd helped her. "He _is_ a tanuki, S-Sakura."

Neji arched a brow at the others. "And Kagome is his. Of course he wants to make sure that point is obvious with the way we were all staring."

Naruto sighed. "If I merge with the Nine-Tails, does that mean I can lick _you_ , Sakura?"

The sound of a punch could be heard blocks away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

"What are you doing?" Gaara breathed in Kagome's ear.

Pulling back, she made a motion for him to be quiet and peer around the corner of the alley. He blinked in bewildered surprise at seeing two teenagers making out against the brick wall. Tipping his head to the side, he watched them a moment and then pulled back to look at Kagome in question. She smiled sheepishly and took one last peek before pulling him past the area.

"I spotted them accidentally, but I'd never seen anyone that… _involved_ with each other before," she admitted. "Intimate kissing is never done in public in the Higurashi clan, much less full-on making out."

Processing that, Gaara rolled his shoulders. "It is not a public matter in Suna, either. Even Kankurō keeps his liaisons private and he has very little shame."

Giggling, Kagome shook her head. "He really does like girls a _lot_." She glanced back and wrinkled her nose. "I don't think I'd like being shoved against a brick wall to be kissed. That doesn't seem very comfortable."

"No, it doesn't," he agreed. His teal eyes slid to her. "You didn't shove me when you kissed me."

Blushing, Kagome tucked her hair behind her ears. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Her vulnerability caught him off-guard. She was usually so bubbly and confident that seeing her unsure seemed wrong to him. It made him think of the night she'd been so frightened of her dreams. She wasn't afraid now, so he wasn't sure if physical touch would once more calm her.

"You didn't," he told her, holding his elbows. "Is that why you haven't done it again? You thought I was upset?"

Jerking her gaze up to his, she bit her lip and relaxed some. "Well, you didn't _seem_ upset when you walked me to the Hyūga compound, but…I don't know. I guess I wasn't sure if it was sort of like the ears thing. _Why_ can't I pet your ears?" she whined.

Truthfully, he didn't want her hands on his ears because it made his bones feel like liquid.

"For the same reason you don't make out in public," he muttered, a faint tinge of pink on his cheeks.

Brows together, Kagome clicked that information into place and then gaped. "Oh! I'm _so_ sorry!"

Gaara's lips pulled up at her genuine embarrassment and before he'd thought, he'd leaned over and licked her cheek. She blushed, but linked their arms at his reassurance. When they made it to their inn, Kagome raised her eyes to his, a mischievous spark dancing in the blue depths.

"Does that mean I can pet them in private?"

His face slackened in disbelief before he smirked. "I should have called you 'obsessive' instead of 'pretty,' little priestess."

At the reminder that he'd found her pretty from the beginning, Kagome beamed and stretched up to kiss his jaw. Gaara blinked rapidly at the action, his beast once more pleased at it. He was shocked, however, when she tugged him down until she could press her lips to the tattoo on his forehead. Going very still, he felt her reiki where their skin touched, healing the small stress-headache he'd had for the past several hours. Pulling back, she watched him steadily as his dark lids fluttered open.

"Pretty little priestess," he murmured again, flicking the end of her nose with his tongue.

Smiling widely, Kagome tugged playfully on the white cloth draped over his shoulder. "Should I call you 'adorable towering tanuki?' " she teased as she walked backwards.

Tipping his head to the side, he allowed her to pull him along. "My name will suffice."

"Of course, Lord Gaara," she chirped, turning to walk correctly.

Gaara frowned, his sand slithering out to catch Kagome as she unlocked their suite. She didn't start, only allowed him to carry her in and watched him as he shut the door.

"Lord Gaara?"

"My _name_ , Kagome," he told her as he met her eyes.

Her straight, white teeth gleamed as she understood. "As you wish."

Having nothing left to say, he began making his way to his area of the suite, unbuckling his gourd as he did.

"Gaara?" her soft voice called out, for the first time without the honorific attached. It made his chest ache in that pleasant way again as he looked over his shoulder. Kagome smiled shyly and ducked her head.

"Thank you."

One corner of his mouth hitched up, but no words came to him. Instead, he let his sand swirl around her once before continuing what he'd been doing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

 **AN:** Ha! Not dead! Sorry about the slow-down in updates, but I'm working on it, promise. I had everything laid out and then a couple of reviews mentioned things that made my muse run back to hug Gaara. I was like 'let him go! You're supposed to be working on Neji!' but she really likes this Gaara's ears. Alas. The story grew.

Happy Easter! And, **Next Chapter: Arrangements!** (Hopefully. Pesky muse.)


	9. Small Steps

Gaara sat up as soon as his door slid open, his nose having told him who was approaching. Kagome bit her lip when she saw him awake and shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I woke up in my own room and it all felt so much like a dream. I just wanted to make sure you were really here."

He supposed he should stop being surprised at the reminders that he was important to her. During their time in Konoha, she'd consistently deferred to him while-somehow at the same time-managing to treat him like a normal person. She'd declared them friends and didn't hold back on her emotions. When she was happy, she smiled at him, often with little touches of affection. On the rare occasion that she was angry, even he wasn't excluded from her wrath.

Gaara eyed her; and when she was sad or upset, she'd come to him after that night he'd fumbled through his first attempt at comfort.

"Are you frightened?" he asked, trying to understand. She'd smelled agitated before opening his door, but the emotion was rapidly fading from her scent.

Looking down, she shook her head. "All of us stayed in the same room in Konoha. I guess I just got used to hearing you breathe at night."

He'd reveled in actually being able to sleep deeply after merging. Honestly, though, he'd found rest illusive that night and wondered if it was because of the silence in his solitary room, too. Almost before he'd thought, his sand was gently pulling Kagome into the room and closing the door behind her.

"You will stay," he decided.

Brightening, Kagome dove under the sheets and snuggled up to him, making his eyes widen.

"Thank you!" she said fervently, her power happily curling up in his.

He actually hadn't meant she could sleep in his bed again, but found that the idea didn't aggravate him. Giving a soft, amused huff, Gaara licked her cheek. She smiled, blinking sleepily at him before whispering goodnight and closing her eyes. Rumbling in contentment, he felt his restlessness fade. She was such a contradiction, nearly murdering the daimyo because of a slight against Gaara one moment, and the next meekly following Gaara's commands. He supposed it stemmed from her reverence of Shukaku. The whole village looked to the tanuki as the highest law and now that deference had transferred to him.

Once more tracing her slumbering features, Gaara smiled at the feel of her power pushing faintly against his fingers. It was gentle and teasing almost. Playful, just like she was. Hesitantly, he shifted down and slid an arm around her middle, wanting to hold onto her suddenly. She was small and warm, like his own personal sun. His. Kagome was his friend. His to protect and his to take care of. Inside, his beast radiated happiness at the thought, which just cemented it in his mind. He was tied to all of the Higurashi clan, but his bond with Kagome was different.

Lids heavy, Gaara yawned and snuggled closer to his priestess. She smelled like every good thing in his world and he wanted to hoard that to himself for just a little while.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

"We could always move the village," Myoga, one of the clan Elders, suggested.

Everyone at the meeting looked to him in varying degrees of surprise. Nodding sagely, he crossed all of his arms.

"It would take years, but if Lord Gaara is committed to Sunagakure, we have little choice other than to move closer to him."

Aito stroked his beard. "And, if we send land-healers, they could begin preparing a place for us. What do you think, Lord Gaara?"

Gaara mulled the possibility over, finding that he liked the thought of them being more conveniently located.

"What do you mean that you can move the village?" he asked shrewdly.

Kaede smiled. "With time, we can move all our buildings and people to you. It will require work, but it is doable."

Baki and the Councilors were astonished. "First, let's talk about these land-healers you spoke of. We gambled quite a lot on the word of your granddaughter."

Aito's gaze hardened. "We have no business with _you_ and your actions are your own. Kagome is one of the most gifted people our line has ever produced. You should feel honored she deigned to speak to you."

Kagome's face heated as she dropped her eyes uncomfortably. Her grandfather could be a bit outrageous with his pride in her sometimes. Cutting her eyes to the side, she saw Gaara speaking again, not paying her any attention seemingly. The sand suddenly swirling around her fingers said otherwise. It pushed into her palm, feeling almost alive as she discretely played with it and blocked out the political posturing.

The Higurashi clan would go with Gaara, she knew. The only thing to discuss, really, were the minute details of the move.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

"We need Kagome here while the group begins the land preparations in Suna," Myoga stated as discussions opened about who would make the initial journey to the Hidden Village. "She's already been gone over a month."

Gaara narrowed his eyes at that, disliking the idea of his first friend not accompanying him. "Kagome comes with me," he told them firmly, pulling Kagome to his side.

The conversation faded as the Elders eyed the two children. The Suna Councilors weren't shocked, having witnessed how possessive Gaara was during the exams. The exams he and his siblings had aced after Orochimaru's death had firmly derailed Otogakure's invasion plans.

"Lord Gaara," Aito began respectfully, "Kagome has many duties and responsibilities she must continue here. She is one of our only fighters and without the two of you, we are severely weakened."

Baki cleared his throat. "Perhaps we can aid you there. We can leave a few of our jōnin here until other arrangements are made."

Kaede looked at Gaara. "How do these nin compare to Kagome?"

He licked Kagome's cheek, his eyes amused. Kagome blushed at the attention she was receiving, glancing up at the boy who hadn't released her.

"I would have killed them," he stated with assurance.

"Then, we will require four of them," Kaede decided exchanging looks with her contemporaries.

Aito grumbled and turned to his granddaughter. "Do you _want_ to go, Kagome?"

She nodded shyly. A pleased sound came from Gaara, making her duck her head and smile.

Sighing, her grandfather relented. "Very well, then. Lord Gaara, Kagome is more than capable and extremely powerful; however, I am entrusting her into your care."

The weight of the words settled on the boy's shoulders like a mantle, but Gaara simply agreed without fuss.

"Of course. Kagome is mine."

He wondered at the odd expression that flickered across all of the present Higurashi's faces, save Kagome's. Aito raised a winged brow, his eyes dark with thought.

"Yes, she is."

Baki thought they'd all missed something very important, but for the life of him, he had no idea what.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

Later, when the meeting had finally broken for the day, Gaara was surprised when Kagome kissed his jaw.

"Thank you!" she said with a grin.

Meeting her eyes, he shifted awkwardly. "For what?"

"For letting me come with you, duh!"

"Kagome!" a voice called behind them, cutting through whatever Gaara would have said.

Kagome winced and her fingers tightened against his forearm before she blew out a frustrated breath. Turning, she pasted on a fake smile as a boy slightly older than she hurried to catch up with her.

"Hi, Hojo," she greeted patiently. "Gaara, this is Hojo. He's training in crop revitalization. Hojo, this is Lord Gaara."

Gaara's face tightened at the other male's staring. He was looking at Kagome as if she were the last person on Earth. After a long minute, he pulled his eyes away to bow to the tanuki.

"A pleasure, Lord Gaara! Kagome, you've been gone for so long, want to get something to eat? I heard the exams were really intense."

"Ah, kind of busy right now, Hojo," she pointed out, shuffling closer to Gaara's side and calming his more murderous inclinations. It was obvious she wasn't comfortable with the dark-haired boy's attention.

Hojo smiled in understanding. "Of course, of course. It's wonderful that you take your duties so seriously, Kagome. With the long sleep, I feel like we've practically been moved to another planet!"

Tipping his head to the side, Gaara puzzled on the boy's behavior. "You irritate me," he decided, stopping Hojo dead and making him gape. "I'd appreciate it if you removed yourself from my presence."

The hostility in the words made Hojo swallow thickly and shrink back. "S-so s-sorry!"

Without another word, he took off the way he'd come. Kagome rolled her eyes and bumped Gaara's hip with her own.

"I think you might have scared him off for good," she mused. "On second thought, you didn't flash fangs, so I'll probably find myself turning him down _again_ later."

Gaara frowned at her. "His scent changed the longer he looked at you. It made my nose itch."

She glanced to him in question, prompting him to try to figure it out.

"He was beginning to smell like that couple we saw making out in Konoha." A beat later, his eyes widened in understanding. "Kagome, that boy wished to make out with you."

Groaning, she shook her head and covered her face with her hands. "This is so embarrassing."

Nose twitching as he scented the air, Gaara felt his muscles relax. "You do not smell the same, so you must not wish for that."

Rosy-cheeked, Kagome scowled at him. "Gaara, I haven't even been kissed and I certainly wouldn't pick _Hojo_ to remedy the situation, thanks."

He looked back at her, confusion painting his face adorable. "You kiss me. Does that not count?"

Rubbing her elbow, she shook her head. He rather thought it should count as _something_. No one else had ever kissed him. Perhaps that was the reason, though. Kagome always kissed him, not the other way around. Shifting, he peeked at her and wondered if it would be acceptable for _him_ to remedy her lack of kisses. Deciding that she was his and therefore no one else would be allowed the privilege, Gaara leaned over and brushed his lips across her cheek.

Kagome stilled and then blushed prettily as her eyes jerked to his. "What?"

Shrugging, he continued their walk. "As you were the first to kiss me, it's only fair I return the favor."

A slow light illuminated her face until she was beaming at him. The sight had him rumbling in satisfaction, especially when she giggled and hooked his pinky with her own.

"Thanks, Gaara," she told him softly.

"I believe you've said that to me more than anyone in my entire life," he noted.

Kagome smiled. "Just because I'm the _first_ to appreciate you doesn't mean I'll be the _last_. One day, your whole village will see how amazing you are."

Swallowing heavily, he focused on the feel of their power mingling where their fingers were linked. Those connections he'd seen she'd created with the people in her life; she'd gifted him with one as well. Beyond that, she was teaching him how to make them _himself_. It made him ashamed that he'd given up so easily when he was younger.

After a moment, Kagome blew out a shaky breath. "My childhood was a lot different from yours, but I _do_ understand being isolated because of being different. When I was small, I couldn't control my reiki or my chakra well at all. It was like wielding electricity where I'd get a few sparks in the right place, but mostly I'd end up completely destroying something else," she admitted. "My mentor was an older priestess named Kikyō, and for some reason, I offended her just by existing. Nothing I did was good enough for her and she continually told me that I was a waste of her time; that I should give up and let her find a _real_ apprentice. There were several Elders that actually agreed with her. It's only because Gramps pretty much forced the issue that I was allowed to continue my training."

Gaara's face had hardened at the story, understanding the frustration and pain of never living up to others' expectations. He just hadn't thought bright, happy Kagome had ever been subjected to such a thing. She was practically the darling of the village now.

"How did you learn control?" he asked as she stared out over the torii.

She blanched. "The clan was casting the time bubble for the nin in the generation ahead of mine. Usually, the Bubble only comes after years and years of training in the real world. When no one was looking, I snuck in."

Gaara sucked in a breath and whipped his head around towards her. "You went in without an anchor or _any_ kind of real training? And you ranked the second strongest instructor?!"

Dropping her gaze, she nodded. "I was desperate. No one besides Kikyō was truly equipped to teach me control of my reiki and she…I wasn't learning from her. I was afraid I'd really mess something huge up; that I'd end up killing someone accidentally. Turns out, wielding reiki is very similar to wielding yōki, so Inuyasha was a good fit for me."

"How old were you?"

"Seven," she replied, crossing her arms at his dumbfounded look. "Time's different there, as you found out, but I think I was there for a really long time. I didn't come out for a week of real world time. Afterwards, I had learned to control both my powers."

Kagome smiled up at him. "And, I emerged with the Jewel of Four Souls, which hadn't been presented to one of us for five generations. That shut a lot of people up about my abilities. You're going to do the same in Suna. Prove all of them wrong, Gaara."

Her intense nightmares about the Bubble suddenly made an appalling amount of sense. Staring into her shining blue eyes, Gaara wondered how she could face her own personal Hell at seven years old and still come out so hopeful. It steeled his resolve to show his village that he was more than a weapon. More than a monster to be feared.

Reaching out, he mimicked her earlier action and linked their smallest fingers. Kagome shifted closer and for a moment, the future seemed brighter than it ever had.


	10. Revelations

"What the hell is _that_?!" Kankurō demanded with rounded eyes.

Kagome followed his pointing finger, blushing brightly at the statue that had caught his attention. It was a smirking tanuki with massive testicles perched in the display window of a shop. Beside her, Gaara made a strangled noise while Temari was gaping in disbelief.

Swallowing, the priestess steeled herself and replied, "Before the Pact, we discovered that tanuki hide was so strong, a small ball of gold could be pounded out to the size of a tatami mat if it was sandwiched between the hide. Balls of gold plus tanuki hide equals tanukis eventually being seen as bringers of fortune. These statues are a remnant of that time."

Kankurō recovered and began cackling, nearly bending in half with his glee. "So, since Gaara's head tanuki, his balls are the luckiest? What do you do? Rub the balls for prosperity?"

Gaara turned a scorching glare on him, but was startled when Kagome's blush darkened and she wouldn't look at him.

"You _do_?!" Temari squeaked.

Covering her face, Kagome nodded miserably, setting Kankurō off in hysterical fits again.

"Ha! Gaara, girls will be begging to rub your lucky balls!"

Growling, Gaara swatted him away with his sand. The older male flew through the air, feeling that his amusement had been totally worth the assault.

Temari arched a brow. "Can we move on to something _besides_ my baby brother's reproductive organs? Because- _ew_ , seriously."

Kagome nodded emphatically. "Lord Shukaku always found the depictions amusing, but, Gaara, there might actually be a grain of truth to Kankurō's teasing. Some people might feel that you would bring them-er-prosperity."

Huffing, he crossed his arms. "Tanukis are monogamous. I'll only sleep with my mate."

Blinking, Temari absorbed those little tidbits. "That's so sweet!" she gushed. "But, how do you know who your mate is?"

He shrugged. "I'll just know when I reach maturity."

Ahead of them, Kagome was waiting, her blush receding as Gaara allowed her to link their arms. Temari wondered if her brother realized that his inner beast was already rather blatantly claiming someone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

"Lord Gaara?"

At the soft voice, Gaara turned to find Aoi smiling pleasantly at him as she approached. Unconsciously, he relaxed his defensive stance, the older woman having been nothing but kind to him and only smelling of faint concern now. He very much understood where Kagome got her accepting personality. Her mother treated him and his siblings as if they'd grown up with her children; and though it had unnerved him at first, he was beginning to be quite fond of the unassuming woman.

Reaching him, Aoi looked at the koi pond he'd been examining, her lips turning up more before she sobered.

"I know that Gramps entrusted Kagome's care to you," she began, folding her hands. "That relieves me."

Gaara shifted to face her fully at her revelation, wondering at it. Trailing off a moment, Aoi released a breath and sank to the bench beside the pond.

"Kagome's father was a well-known medical nin who was often hired by other villages. That left us by ourselves a great deal of the time before Sōta was born. During those days, she was the sole center of my world."

Straightening, Gaara met her eyes, beginning to see where she was going with her words. "I will take care of her," he assured the woman. Her warmth was different from Kagome's, but it was one that he was beginning to treasure, too. He didn't want her to think that he made light of the friendship Kagome had given him.

Aoi motioned for him to have a seat and slowly, he complied. When he did, he was surprised that she offered her hand to him. Bewildered, he accepted it and held still when she cradled his between her own. She was very gentle, motherly in a way no one had ever been to him in his memory. Swallowing, Gaara forced his gaze to hers once more.

"I have no doubt that you will," she replied, her scent revealing no lie in her words. "I wanted you to know that, as her mother, I am very aware of what Kagome is capable of. I know better than anyone how strong she is. The Higurashi clan is loyal to you past all others, but few can match the loyalty my daughter has once she believes whole-heartedly in someone. Don't be afraid to lean on her. She will take care of _you_ , too."

Gaara wasn't sure how to handle Aoi's kindness or her words about her daughter. His hand was beginning to feel clammy in hers, but he didn't have it in him to draw away. She'd never reached out to him this physically before and it was wonderful despite his complete lack of knowledge on what his reaction should be. This confidence was almost totally foreign to him, having only experienced similar conversations with Kagome and-in his earliest memories-his uncle. Besides, he knew very well how protective Kagome was over him. He didn't understand it, but it made his stomach feel as though warm chocolate had coated it.

"Kagome does as she pleases," he muttered, red tinting his cheeks at the admittance.

Chuckling, Aoi tipped her head to him in acknowledgement. "True, she's very stubborn that way. But, you see her heart, don't you?"

His brow furrowed as he worked out what she meant. "I see Kagome."

Her fingers tightened around his as she smiled. "That is the reason I know you'll be fine, as long as the two of you are together. Just as you see her, she sees you. She would not have gone with you to Konoha or on this first contingent to Suna if she did not truly see you and like what she found." Releasing him, she watched as he assimilated her words. "And, though I am not as exuberant as Kagome, know that I am here for you as well. She and I both know the pain of losing a father, and I am sorry that wound has been dealt to you."

Looking down, Gaara flexed his fingers and wetted his suddenly dry mouth. "My father tried to have me killed on several occasions," he rasped to her.

"The pain of a parent's death is not contingent upon how _good_ of a parent he or she was," Aoi countered quietly. "He was your father, and that brings with it a multitude of emotions which will only be exacerbated by any negativity that existed between you while he was alive. Regrets pile up easily, Lord Gaara, and questions only he could answer will remain a mystery. You'll have to learn to live with that."

Ears back, the boy nodded slowly, his emotions over his father's death rising up again. Gaara had so much anger toward the man-rage that Rasa had condemned him and then hated him _because_ of that condemnation. Because of his father's decision, he'd never taken a normal breath of air; had always been a pawn in someone else's game. A freak or a weapon who only knew how to hurt when he'd so badly wanted to do anything but.

On the other hand, he was grateful Rasa had stopped him when Shukaku's fits raged out of control. He was grateful Rasa had protected Suna now, even though growing up he'd often wished his father had just killed him.

And he was sorry that Rasa would never get the chance to see the control Gaara had worked to achieve. He was sorry that there were no more opportunities for his father to finally see him as a son. That dream was truly gone, leaving behind a disappointment that only time could lessen.

"Thank you," he stated after a while, when the silence had settled peacefully around them.

Aoi patted his shoulder. "You're very welcome, dear."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

Kagome stared around the arid city in fascination, having never seen such a different environment. Her clan had already convened with Suna's Council, beginning the plans for what could and should be done to the land. Because of the intense sun, the cave system was being tipped for farming. The Higurashi clan had people who could manipulate land, but also those who were excellent stone shapers. Through a series of precisely drilled and shaped channels, they could bring the correct amount of sunlight down to crops underground. In the next five years, Sunagakure might very well reduce their crop imports by seventy percent.

And it was all due to Gaara. The clan made that abundantly clear, leaving the village in a position that forced them to reevaluate their treatment of the tanuki. No longer could he be classified as simply a weapon; now he was the lynch pin in Suna's hopes for independence.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Kagome asked Gaara quietly when he came up beside her.

"In its way," he agreed. "Come, I'll escort you to your lodging."

Brows furrowed, Kagome realized she'd be staying with her clan-once more away from Gaara. She'd gotten used to his warm power beside her on the trek to Suna. He glanced to her out of the corner of his eyes.

"Why are you upset?"

Blushing, Kagome shifted uncomfortably. "It's stupid," she admitted. "It just hit me that I'll be staying with my clan, is all."

Gaara frowned. "Where else would you stay?"

He was puzzled when that seemed to hurt her in some way. Shrugging, she forcibly shook it off and continued on as if the moment hadn't happened.

Later that night, Gaara sat in his empty apartment, listening to the silence. He didn't like it. In fact, he was more restless than he'd been in the Higurashi's home before Kagome had snuck into his room. Frowning at the memory, Gaara formed his Third Eye and sent it out to find the little priestess. She was sitting on the window seat of the suite the clan had rented, dressed in only her pajamas with her knees drawn up.

Kaede entered the room, tutting when she saw Kagome. "Why aren't you in bed, child? We've had a long journey and much work ahead of us."

"I know," she sighed. "I just can't sleep."

Eyeing her, the older woman put a hand on her hip. "I'll not have Lord Gaara's wrath on me if you're too tired to move tomorrow. Off to bed with you. _Try_ to sleep."

Huffing, Kagome dragged herself to her room and flopped back onto her bed. "It's going to be a long night," she grumbled to herself.

Dropping the technique, Gaara mulled over what he'd seen. Once more, he and Kagome couldn't find rest. Clenching his hands, he looked out the window toward the clan's suite. During the trek from the Higurashi village to Suna, the group had been forced to move much slower than normal due to the civilians traveling with them. They'd camped twice before arriving in the Hidden Village. Kagome had slept behind him, her back warm and comforting against his own.

Making a snap decision, Gaara leapt out the window and was slipping into Kagome's room without a sound. Still, she jerked up defensively, only relaxing when her power registered his.

"Gaara?" she whispered, Tetsusaiga reverting to its resting form.

"You're coming with me," he told her, plucking her up and returning to his apartment as swiftly as he'd left it.

"What's wrong?" she demanded, immediately looking around for a threat.

She looked like a fierce little kitten, but Gaara had felt the strength of her claws and knew better than to underestimate her.

"I'm unable to sleep," he replied, bringing her up short. "As the last time that happened, your presence remedied the situation, I brought you here."

Her eyes widened, but then softened as she rubbed the back of her elbow. "Okay."

Pleased at her easy acceptance, he licked her cheek and pulled out a spare futon in his room. When she was snuggled happily on it and he on his, the sense of wrongness he'd felt faded.

The next morning, a pounding on his door had him scowling and rising to answer. Temari's unamused face greeted him.

"Is Kagome here?" she asked without waiting for a greeting.

Gaara frowned. "Yes."

Sighing, his sister swept into the apartment and pinched her nose at seeing Kagome happily cooking at the stove.

"Let me guess, you two had a sleep over?"

Kagome smiled at Temari and offered her a plate. "Well, not exactly. What's up?"

Settling at the table, the older girl resignedly took up her chopsticks. "Your clan was in an uproar this morning when you were discovered missing."

"Oh," Kagome blushed, sinking to kneel beside Gaara. "I should have left them a note when you got me last night."

Refilling his teacup, Gaara shrugged. "I didn't think of it, either. Kagome will be taking my spare room, Temari."

She nearly spat out her food at that. Eyes watering, she gulped her tea and stared incredulously at her brother. "What?"

"I do not sleep well when I cannot feel her power," he calmly admitted. "And, my apartment was cold before she came."

Swallowing at that rather personal revelation, Temari glanced to Kagome. The younger girl wasn't looking at either of them, but Temari just _knew_ she'd hooked her pinky finger with Gaara's under the table.

"Well, just make sure the clan is fine with it," she managed.

Which was how Kagome came to live with Gaara.


End file.
